castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapon Tiers/@comment-24491127-20150406112702/@comment-24288820-20150407192847
Magic jumps are completely unnecessary They're not useless but they're a crutch Splash > XXXY > Air Projectile > Projectile > Magic Jump Your Splash attack is your main form of crowd control and boss slaying, so if it sucks, that character is the worst. Exceptions to this rule: Royal Guard/Conehead/Necromancer, and technically Gray Knight, which I'll explain later. Your XXXY combo is not only used for combo locking, which is tied with juggling for being the most effective and efficient insane mode tactic, but it's also great for speed running. However speaking of combo locking on insane mode, ice's damage per second is through the roof, and non-elemental drill spin combo locking follows close behind. Green Knight is also incredibly efficient because by the time you finish the drill spin and hit X three times again, the poison has worn off already, so there's a constant stream of damage over time going into the enemy. Fire would be a third as efficient as acid, but there are lots of enemies with fire weaknesses, so overall fire is about equal if not a tad less potent. Also note that ice is the only XXXY combo that resets the hit counter without any additional hits, as any ice attack that can freeze an enemy also resets the hit counter. So Blue Knight can actually use the simplest infinite in the game, which is RT (hold) B, X, B, X, B, X, and so on. He has an extremely large amount of infinite combos he can use because of this. Iceskimo can't do things like that, but he can use some of his own unique combos too, and with ice and a second element working for him, he can use more unique combos total than any other character in the game. Blue Knight and Iceskimo both can repeat XXXY, XXXY, XXXY, and so on, which is the second simplest infinite combo in the game. No other, and I mean NO OTHER elemental infusion combo can reset the hit couner on the magic infused hit. All other characters have to rely on less efficient forms of combo locking which are XXXYY XXXYYY before level 50, and the drill spin after level 50, but neither one of those are infinites because both combos have a fixed start and ened point. Blue Knight and Iceskimo have it so simplified that even after level 50 they can still use only XXXY, and have no trouble with it, and using the drill spin with them (unless it's on a boss like catfish or something like that) is in fact less efficient than using XXXY as an infinite. Note: I've tested XXXYY for infinitude before level 50 on stovefaces on insane mode (so they have enough health to get a lot of combos in; Anything equal to bears or weaker will die after 2 combos, and if not on the second then the 3rd will do overkill, which with combos being condensed to 1 hit by the hit counter, it never reaches 3 since they die before they can get a free hit), and sure enough, with 4,000 HP, the stove faces got a LOT of free hits. Now we're stuck with Red and Gray Knight. 2 out of 31 characters with nothing special about their XXXY, other than Red Knight's looks pretty (The stun does absolutely nothing and if you try to use only XXXY then it'll be as effective as hatty's splash, especially since lightning doesn't reset the hit counter.) Gray Knight's XXXY is normal, because it doesn't pierce armor, and doesn't deal double damage, so it's definitely not non-elemental. Red Knight is practically the same but he has his pretty lightning thing that shows up so you can at least soften the blow to your pride when you use the shitty combo. From a magical perspective, this isn't the end of the world, and may not even be a big issue for that matter. But look at it in terms of their ease of success on insane mode, and it has a significant impact. Hatty's gimped magic leaves him to combo locking and juggling, which is fine because those are equally the two best insane mode tactics, and he has the second best XXXY combo, and juggling is the same for all but Green Knight. So if you don't use magic outside of combo locking you'll have absolutely no problem with Hatty. Gray Knight is lucky he has his bombs, but aside from that he's total crap, and he can't even combo lock well, so he's left with juggling alone! A valid substitute to combo locking for him though, is XYY levitation + projectile spam, which when doing that he's just like Royal Guard, Conehead, and Necromancer, who also compensate for their bad splash attacks with that, but unlike Gray Knight they can combo lock, so they have 3 alternatives to magic to his 2. Red Knight is even worse off than Gray Knight. His splash attack has its moments of usefulness on six different occasions, but technically five: Barbarian Boss (He gets all 7 hits but stopping the splash before he punches or uses the shield thing makes him stop in the middle of the attack for some bizarre reason.), Bear Boss, Conehead Groom, Full Moon Ladders, Necro Minions, and Necromancer himself, but those last two are technically the same thing. However outside of those six/five instances, there are very few times when his splash attack is truly advantageous since it leaves him vulnerable, and you can do more damage and faster and get more XP by juggling, so basically most of the time Juggling > Lightning. Since he has a normal air projectile that falls at a 45 degree angle instead of a 60 degree angle like Bomb Guys and Necromancer, so it just flies right over enemies heads when they stand underneath him, making XYY + projectiles completely inneffective for him. Combo locking is just as bad for him as it is with Gray Knight, so basically 95% of the time Juggling is the best option for him, and at any given moment any situation that will occur besides 6 of them he only has half as many viable substitues to magic as Gray Knight. If you do use his magic then I guarantee most of the time it'll turn into a pathetic game of hit and run, or you'll run like a chicken with its head chopped off while your mana regens then use your splash from a full charge. Speaking of mana regen, Red Knight's is slower than other characters, so that only makes the hit and run that much more pitiful. Your XXXY also determines your element, since while a character's magic moveset could be all over the map, your XXXY is always infused with your character's default element. That means that since Red and Gray are the only two characters with a shitty XXXY, it has the power to separate them from the other characters in a very negative way. Projectiles are nice for juggling or crowd control if they're bombs/skeletons/stuffed animals/ice, but other than that there's extra damage like fire and acid then "dagger equivalents", or fast stuff like lasers shurikens and snowballs. Magic jumps do damage and nothing more.